


Back to Save the Universe

by AcidClovers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Foreshadowing, If you aren't crying when this is over then what was the point, M/M, Major Character Death x2, Major Character Injury, Miscommunication, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate AU, Rated For Violence, Slow Burn, Violence, YALL NASTY, a good read for a good cry, another siren au for the soul, enemies to friends to lovers?, just tell people what you're feeling, no beta we die like men, poor treatment, seriously Ouma, siren au, smut is gross, someone made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: While on a trip to visit his friends, Shuichi is caught by a crew of humans. He's afraid and lost and the crew leader, some guy named 'Ouma' is mean and difficult. He just wants to go back home, but Ouma has other plans from him.(There was a title change, haha. It used to be "Take a Slice", then "BTSTU", then it's "Back to Save the Universe" because that's what BTSTU apparently stands for)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 79
Kudos: 193





	1. Don't fuck with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_dino_boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_dino_boi/gifts).



> So you read the tags, right? okay good, you may proceed @Orange_dino_boi made me write this. I hope you like slow burn, siren/pirate au's, and a good cry.
> 
> Song:  
> [Jai Paul - BTSTU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUBAFPIHETA%22%22)  
> Refrences:  
> [Shuichi Saihara Ref](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/620412741058019328/orange-dinosaury-boi-has-forced-me-to-make)  
> 

It was dark, as usual. The sun had been down for hours and Shuichi was out, swimming. His natural circadian rhythm made him nocturnal, since he never needed to sense the time of day. That and the fact he couldn't stand how warm it is during hours when the sun was up. His gills, markings, and eyes were giving off a glow, illuminating whatever was in front of him, a feature that assisted him in late-night venturing. On this particular night, Shuichi was swimming closer to the surface than necessary to get a clear look at the sky.

The stars were bright, leaving a milky map of light without leaving a single trace of the black-void backdrop. The only sources of illumination were Shuichi and the stars above him. Shuichi grew fond of the night sky after meeting a dear friend of his, a much stronger and bigger siren than himself. Of course, Kaito told him to be wary above the surface, as it wasn't unheard of to cross paths with a human ship. Shuichi told the fellow siren he would be careful and keep an eye out for possible trouble. 

So there he was, floating on the ocean's surface, eyes glued to the sky. Shuichi didn't get to see the stars all too often since he never needed to. Besides, there was safety with existing deep underwater, away from most threats. Shuichi had recently visited his friends, who lived much closer to the sun than him. The difference in depth from where they lived wasn't too great, but it was enough to make a difference. 

The glowing siren was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the sound of water sloshing against a moving structure. It wasn't until it was close enough to black out some of the sky that Shuichi noticed the towering ship. He immediately ducked underwater and tried to hide under it, hoping he hadn't been spotted. 

It's not like Shuichi had an on and off button for his bioluminescence, so he was very noticeable in the dark. All he could do was sit and wait under the ship, hoping the structure blocked out most of his light. The ship had stopped moving, dropping its anchor, so the siren was sure they saw him, or at least something of interest.

He shot down, swimming as fast as he could to the ocean floor. Anything to create distance between himself and the humans. He only got so far before net weights surpassed him. Now it was a race to reach a point where the siren could slip out of the net's grasp. Alas, he wasn't known for speed, so the weights hit the sand before him.

Shuichi slammed into the floor, paralyzed by the impact. Looking up, he saw the silhouette of the ship's hull. The siren tried to move the net around him, looking for a way out, but only proved to tangle himself in the rope. He was panicked, sure, but his anxiety shot upwards when the net pulled him, back towards the ship. 

He got closer and closer to the surface, until he breached it, hanging in the air. From his position above the water, and even above most of the ship, Shuichi could see several figures moving about. 

They seemed to be yelling at each other, in a rush to do _something_. Shuichi struggled more against the bindings when it lurched and moved over the deck. The net dropped and landed him harshly against the wood surface, knocking the air out of Shuichi's lungs.

The moment he was within arms reach of one of the humans, they held him down while another cut away the rope. Shuichi hissed and flopped, reaching out to claw at whatever he could get a grasp of. His hand caught something and he heard a pained grunt from the figure holding him down. Another figure held his arms and head down to assist the other in restraining him. Once the net was cut free, Shuichi swung his tail into the torso of whoever was closest. 

He knew the attack was a success because the weight holding him down was removed. He wormed his way out of the others grasp and scrambled back, as close as he could to the edge. He perched himself over the edge and was a moment from slinking back into inky water when he was yanked away.

The human slung Shuichi over his shoulder and the sired scratched, thrashed, and clawed at him, creating deep cuts and likely bruises on the person. They yelled out but did not loosen their grip, instead opting to hit the boy. 

Shuichi went limp, his energy and adrenaline falling low, but still tried to fight as he got dragged below deck. He was tossed into some sort of tub, the water shallow and stagnant. The person responsible for putting him there landed a solid hit on Shuichi, likely payback for what he did, and left.

Shuichi went limp and sobbed, the last of the adrenaline leaving his body. The boy stared at the wall and circular light from a window behind him. His body ached and his arms and torso were sore from struggle, along with a burning on his tail and chest from the rope. Shuichi cried, more of a quiet choking than anything else.

The ship was so quiet and dark, but still. How did Shuichi manage to let humans get close enough to catch him? Shuichi stared at his forearm, where vibrant turquoise markings pulsed with light, and closed his eyes, feeling empty and hopeless.

* * *

Shuichi jerked awake to the feeling of being jostled and lifted. Two human men on either side of him hoised him up to what would be considered their 'standing position'. His arms hurt from last night's wrestling, but they didn't seem to care for his comfort. It was daytime. Shuichi could tell because of the sunlight drifting in from the porthole window. 

The men weren't moving anywhere and Shuichi's tale tapped against the floor as a show of nervousness. The door burst open and a small man walked in, chatting with a slightly taller female. "They said we got one! Just last night! I wish I was there to see it but, beauty sleep is important, ya know?"

The woman nodded to the man's ramblings as he stepped into the awfully cramped room. He stopped talking upon seeing Shuichi and looked him up and down in a judging manner. Shuichi dropped his head to stare at the floor and avoid the others' gaze. 

"Damn, I didn't think we'd actually get one! Lucky us, right?" the man (likely their leader) sang, his shoes tapping on the floorboards as he approached Shuichi. "Let's get a proper looksy, yeah?"

The leader grabbed Shuichi's jaw with a surprising amount of force, considering his size, and forced the siren to look up. He stared Shuichi in the eyes, a dark purple meeting dull hazel. "Your eyes and hair are surprisingly dull, compared to your flashy tail and fins," He observed, jerking Shuichi's head to the side to flick the fins on his ears.

Shuichi barred his teeth and hissed, the rattling shaking his fins in a display of aggression. The leader immediately let go and jumped back, obviously surprised by the act. He shook his head and dusted his shirt. "Aggressive too. Alright then. Toss him in the tank, main room."

"Ouma, do you think it's a good idea to keep him? He did a number on one of your men last night," the woman informed ‘Ouma’.

"I'm certain! Besides, I have a deal to fulfill," Ouma said to her.

Ouma stepped closer to Shuichi, once more. "If you want to prevent any future incidents, I suggest being on your best behavior, you hear me?"

Shuichi acted before he thought, and snapped forward with the intent of biting Ouma. Ouma flinched, luckily being just out of the fanged sirens reach. An expression of displeasure and impressment washed over the leader. "Put him in a tank, be sure to restrain him, as he's hostile. Be careful, I don’t want to lose any men."

With that, Ouma turned on his heels, twirling his cape and exiting with flair. The woman who followed him in the room gave Shuichi a sorry glance and scrambled after him. The moment the siren was left alone with the two men, he was slammed to the floor with so much force, stars swam in his vision and he went limp before falling unconscious.


	2. You shipped my ass off to sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi spends his first day in captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around to read chapter two! I hope you like it! These chapters will probably be fairly short, so don't look for long, overly detailed chapters until later in the story.

Shuichi lay on his stomach, at the bottom of his tank. He was miserable, eyes heavy and his mind muddled. His wrists were red and irritated, bound by rope to keep him from lashing out. The tank he was being kept in was uncomfortable, barely big enough to fit him, and the water was warm and stagnant, making it feel more crowded than it was. The heat was crawling at his skin and the siren wanted to slink away from it, down into cooler waters. It didn't help that he was so open and on display for all of Ouma's crew to see. 

The crew was milling about, coming in and out of the mostly-empty room. They carried boxes of all sizes, rolled barrels full of pungent-smelling liquid, and conversed with each other. Shuichi wasn't fluent in human language, but he knew enough to understand what they were saying, and when they spoke about him. The crew would often glance at Shuichi from the corner of their eyes or would briefly look over their shoulders at him. It only made Shuichi more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. For the most part, they gave him a wide berth, seemingly afraid of him.

Shuichi counted ten people in total, from what he saw. He was never good at memorizing so he could be off, but ten seemed about right. It was getting warmer the longer the day went and Shuichi was starting to whine with how terrible it felt. Just being where the sunlight touched him in the open ocean was warm, just a little above what Shuichi would call comfortable. But this? This was unbearable. Shuichi shifted around often to try and cool off. Moving was an awful thing, taking much more energy than it should. So he just lay still and let the heat wash over in waves.

A particularly loud sound awoke Shuichi from his heat-ridden daze. The door was wide open, filtering light into the fairly-shadowed room. Ouma stood in it, and the girl from before peeked through the doorway, behind him. "What do you mean he's suffering? He's just fine!" Their leader said, walking into the room to look at Shuichi head-on.

"He's been making noises for the past hour. I think he's going through a heat stroke? I can't really tell," The girl rambled nervously, tugging the ends of her hair.

Ouma scoffed, "No way, Acer! It's only, what? Eighty degrees? I'm sure he's fine. It's too bad anyway because we don't have AC. He'll just have to deal with it."

"Well, yes, but we found him at night. He might not be accustomed to having so little insulation. Buck told me he glows, and he has _very_ pale skin, so he probably lives in colder, darker parts of the ocean." Acer pointed to Shuichi as she stated her observations.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's fine. It's not like we can set him free either. I have a deal to uphold!" He stepped up to the glass that separated the two. "Are you overheated? Will you _die_ in this oh-so-unbearable heat?"

Shuichi rolled his head to the side to look Ouma in the eyes. He didn't respond. A, because he can't speak underwater, only make clicks and chirps. B, because he didn't want to answer to this guy. 

Ouma hummed and tapped a finger to his chin, as if in deep thought. "Sing for me! If you do I'll put you somewhere nice and cool!"

The siren continued to stare at Ouma, not giving any form of response. _Sing for him? Why? He does know that'll put him in danger, right?_ Ouma held his fists up to the tank and leaned closer, stars in his eyes, like a child on their birthday. "C'mon mister fish! It isn't too hard! We'll both be benefited from it! If you don't, I'll cut you up and serve you like sushi!"

Shuichi flinched back from the glass, baring teeth and flaring fins. When Ouma didn't move away from him, the siren knocked his tail against the glass, loud and firm. He didn't know if this would break the glass but was lucky it didn't. The crew leader on the other side stepped away, seemingly disappointed. He _tsk'ed_ and examined his nails. "What a shame. Alright, you called my bluff! That was a lie, I don't have a nicer, cooler place to stay, and I won't serve you to my crew as an exotic meal." The short man leaned back into the glass, face tilted to cast a shadow and look Shuichi in the eyes. "But Let me warn you, I have big plans, so you best be cooperative! We wouldn't want to damage the merchandise, now would we?"

Shuichi's eyes widened, understanding that he was in some form of danger. Ouma smiled and turned away, addressing Acer in the corner. "Let's go! I have rulerly-like duties and whatnot."

Acer followed the leader out, their voices fading as they got farther from the room. Shuichi closed his eyes and let his mind drift. The heat clawed at his mind and dragged him into sleep.

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap, tap_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_

_...._

_BANG_

Shuichi shot up, his back hitting the glass wall of his tank. It was dark, asides for what was directly around Shuichi. The siren looked around, to the moonlight through the window, high up by the ceiling, to the open door, letting in more light, to the dark and shrouded corner, and finally to Ouma, directly in front of him. "Wow! They were right! Your scales really do glow! I'm glad you're awake mister! You looked to be having quite the dream there."

Shuichi blinked once, twice. Why was he here? Was he there to hurt him? The siren tensed when Ouma continued to talk. "Now I understand! Anyone would want a few of those!" He gestured to Shuichi's tale, and in extension, his scales. "It's pretty, and that's no lie! Such vibrant colors! It's nice, really. If your hair and eyes weren’t so void of color, I'd say you'd be a perfect picture!"

The siren wanted to say something to Ouma's statement but didn't. "You're very interesting. I've never seen a siren before, and never thought I would. If I'm being honest, I thought it was a fool's game trying to catch one. Yet, here you are! Do you know how my loyal men got you?"

Shuichi shook his head slowly in a 'no' gesture. Ouma laughed, putting his hands behind his head in a show of nonchalance. "They said you were like a beacon! The brightest thing around. It was easy to see you, even underwater. Even when you made a run for it. Funny to think you had a chance of getting away, right?"

The siren looked away, dejectedly. He should have known it was too late when he saw the ship’s silhouette above him. "It's good news, for me! Do all sirens glow? Or are you a special case?" Ouma asked, taking perch atop one of the crates in the room. 

Slowly, but surely, the captive shook his head again, as a 'no'. Ouma broke out in a smile. "Not only did we catch a siren, but we caught a glowing one! Maybe it’s rare. Oh, this is great."

Shuichi looked away, feeling mocked and disheartened. Did Ouma wake him up to make fun of him? He curled his tail up to his chest, his bound wrists burning from the movement. The crew leader cleared his throat expression turning soft for just a moment. "I'm sorry, really. I know what I'm doing and I know you are suffering because of it. I won't pretend I'm the good guy. I do hope you understand I have no choice. Again, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

Ouma jumped off the crate he was sitting on and walked out, without looking behind him. Shuichi pressed his cheek to the glass, staring at the dust being illuminated by the moon's light, a very similar color to his own. He was at least grateful it wasn't so hot anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and the other is acidwrites (writing)


	3. I never knew where I was going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi get's punished for acting out and makes a regretful descision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence and minor gore (doesn't go into detail)
> 
> Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry my writing has been a bit off lately, I honestly don't know whats happening with it. I beg for mercy and constructive criticism.
> 
> Song:  
> [Jai Paul - BTSTU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUBAFPIHETA%22%22)  
> 

Shuichi lay in his tank, just like the previous day and just as miserable. Humans walked in and out of the room freely, some alone, some bickering amongst each other. Shuichi felt hollow from hunger since he hadn't eaten after he was caught. That had to be at least twenty-four hours ago, right? Shuichi couldn't tell. He often slipped in and out of consciousness, his sleep schedule completely wrecked. The siren was currently awake because a small group of people was loudly conversing on the other side of the room. One of them pointed to Shuichi and leaned in to whisper. The other two nodded furiously and nudged a fourth person, seeming to convince him of something.

The man, scrawnier than the other three, looked uneasy. He glanced between the tank and his friends before taking a shaky step forward. He continued to walk until he was within arm's reach of the glass. The closer he got the more Shuichi coiled into himself, barred teeth and flared fins as an obvious sign of aggression. Still, he walked closer. In the background, chatter rose to a chant, encouraging the subject of influence. The door opened and a few more voices were added into the mix, seeming confused as to what the commotion was. The man approaching the tank was now close enough to reach in the lukewarm water, as that was what he appeared to be doing. 

Shuichi lunged forwards, snapping towards the glass. He didn't want to hurt the person, but he certainly didn't want them touching him. The man flinched back and someone dragged him out of the way. He was never in any danger, but to an outsider, it probably looked like Shuichi was going to rip his arm off (as if he had the strength and will to do that).

It was Ouma who moved the unnamed human to the side. He yelled at him. Something along the lines of "You stupid bastard, you could've gotten killed" and "I'll have you and the next scumbag to get involved with the beast punished". Shuichi flinched at being referred to as a beast, finding the name unpleasant and unfair. The man scrambled away, back to his friends and Ouma turned to Shuichi. "As for you? I'll figure out a punishment later."

The short leader then ordered everyone to clear out of the room before he left, storming off in frustration and anger. Most of the people filed out, asides from two of the larger crewmates. They looked to the siren and then to each other, exchanging a few words. They approached Shuichi as the scrawny man did before, but with a lot less fear. They plunged their hands in without hesitation and dragged him out of his tank. Shuichi thrashed, his tail hitting the ground, but being too far to hit either of the men. 

A shock rang through Shuichi's jaw, dulling, and becoming a violent hum. The hit caused the siren to go still with shock but didn't stop the two others. A few hits landed across his face, causing his nose to bleed tremendously. Several kicks landed on his gut, back, and arms. Shuichi would have enough sense to curl up and protect his vitals if it weren't for the hands pinning his shoulders to the floor. The siren stopped trashing and fighting back, letting hit after hit land, and flinching at each one. It hurt, of course, but Shuichi's mind hazed over it, soaking in the throbbing and buzzing. Blood trickled down his cheek and onto the floor as he stared at the wooden ceiling high above him, rocking back and forth with the waves. 

The beating stopped and a boot was planted firmly on his chest and a hand closed firmly around his throat. "If you _ever_ think about attacking one of our crew, we'll make sure this isn't the worst you go through. Do you understand?" the man said. 

Shuichi rasped, staring at the other’s face. He couldn't focus well due to his swimming vision, but he saw red hair spread in an afro and smoldering amber eyes. The bruised and battered siren tilted his head to the side, trying to avoid eye contact. "Do you or do you not understand?"

Shuichi would have answered if he could, but the hand was wrapped so tightly around his throat he had to get what little oxygen he could through the gills by his ribs. The second man spoke up. "Daichi, I don't think he understands us."

Daichi grumbled and let go of the siren's throat. Shuichi gasped, oxygen finally flowing through his windpipes that were, thankfully, uncrushed. Tears welled in his eyes, partially from the pain and partially from the fear of being threatened. Someone cleared their voice to the side of him. "What... did I tell you, about damaging the merchandise?" A familiar, but cold voice called out.

"Boss, he almost killed one of the crew," Daichi defended, his tone of voice shifting dramatically.

" _Oh, he almost killed one of the crew!_ " Ouma mocked. "Well, we still need him in perfect condition! Daichi, Kai, put him back in the tank and get out of here. Do something useful, I don't want to see your faces until dinner." The leader snapped and Shuichi was hoisted back into his tank. (Not without a yelp and whine in pain)

Shuichi propped himself out of the water by placing his arms on the edge and resting his sore and bruised cheek in his folded arms. His ribs ached, making it more difficult to breathe in the water (and out of it, but it was less of an effort). Ouma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth." He stepped up to look Shuichi in the eyes, although the siren kept glancing away. "You understand what I'm saying right? You did nod in response to what I was saying last night, yes?"

No response. Shuichi didn't want to talk to Ouma, as he was the reason he's here in the first place. The fins on his ears flicked, betraying the "no response" policy he had made, though he doubted Ouma would recognize fin flicking as a means of communication. "Fine, be that way. You're hungry right? You have to be, it's been a long time since you last ate. I'll offer another compromise. Sing for me and I'll bring you food. Does that sound like a good deal?"

Shuichi perked up, smearing blood on his arm and cheek. He would get food if he sang? What about the consequences of falling under a spell? It would be Ouma's fault for falling into a trance. It would be his own fault when there nothing but a corpse on the floor, drained of all blood. It would be Ouma's fault when the last thing he saw was vibrant blue and orange scales paired with strong fangs and sharp nails. It was a deep primal instinct to tear anyone he could get his hands on apart, especially with how desperate the siren was coming.

Shuichi shook his head furiously. _No._ He promised himself he would never hurt anyone. That never solved anything. He tucked his head back into his arms, shielding himself from Ouma's gaze. The other continued to talk. "Listen, siren. You don't have many choices. You can starve to death, which wouldn't be ideal for either of us, or you can cooperate and sing."

At this point, dying wouldn't seem too bad. He was losing hope of going back home, fast. If this was it, the rest of his life, Shuichi would rather get it over with. When Ouma didn't hear an answer, his childish expression morphed into one of malice. "Okay. Okay okay okay. So you can't be bargained with by reward, huh? Fine. We'll do this the hard way." The other boy tiptoed so he could look at Shuichi on eye level instead of looking up. "Sing for me, just one verse, or I'll hunt down each and every one of your fishy friends and drive your kind to extinction!"

"You wouldn't," Shuichi rasped, shocked at the sickly sound of his own voice. 

Ouma smiled, feeling victory at getting the other to speak. He fell back on his heels and leaned against the tank, observing his cuticles. "Oh, but I would. You see dear siren friend, I'm a human, and humans get what they want. Humans search and search and search until they find whatever they're looking for. Humans do what they want when they want. Siren, do you know what I want?"

No answer, back to silence. Ouma sighed, running a hand through dark plum hair. "I want glory and riches. You're people are worth a pretty penny, ya'know? So if you don't do what I want, I'll make sure to keep you alive and well, so you can be the last of your kind. Doesn't that sound great? Being the last siren on Earth?"

"You don't have the power to do that," Shuichi hissed. 

"Oh sure. Me and my ten-thousand fleets don't have the power to do a little fishing, huh? I don't ask much, just a verse or two. Give me what I ask for and I'll leave your kind to flourish."

It was a lie. It had to be. Otherwise, sirens would be extinct by now. Ouma did say he didn't believe in sirens, right? That might mean he'll search for more. Shuichi gulped. This was bad. It was no longer his own problem. If Shuichi refused he might be putting everyone he does and doesn't know in danger. The siren took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll sing. Under one condition."

"Yes?" Ouma dragged out the last syllable in a sing-song manner. 

"Never go after my people. You have me, and that's it, that's all you'll need. Do whatever you wish to me but, _never_ go after my people. Promise me that."

The childish leader giggled. "Aw, you made it seem like I cheated on you! No worries, your fish friends are safe as long as you obey my every word. Now sing! I want to tell for myself if the myths are true."

Shuichi looked Ouma in the eye and began to sing, slowly.

_Don't fuck with me, Don't fuck with me  
Since you shipped my ass off to sea_

Shuichi gave off a faint light that grew brighter in the room's shade. Ouma, who was previously rocking on his heels, stopped moving to stare past the siren and into a state of oblivion.

_I never knew where I was going  
I went where the water was flowing_

Shuichi hoisted himself over the tank so he could easily spill out of it. If any of what Ouma said was true, he had to end it and end it now.

_I know I've been gone a long time, but  
I'm back and I want what is mine_

The siren lunged out, covering the short distance between the two and pinning Ouma to the ground. The impact sent a shock through his arms, but he bit it back.

_I know I've been gone a long time, but_

Shuichi lifted a hand above the leader, talon-like nails shining in the dim light.

_I'm back and I want what is mine_

He plunged his hand towards the boy's throat, a deadly strike. Without warning, a force slammed into the siren and he missed, cutting into _something_. The person wrestled Shuichi back into his tank with a _splash_. He could see clearly who knocked him to the ground. Kai, the second person who beat Shuichi to shit, knelt next to Ouma who was waking up from his trance. "Boss, are you okay?" he asked.

Ouma groaned, clutching his upper arm. Blood had welled up from his injuries and was seeping from in between his fingers. "Yeah, I'm just fine," He claimed as he got up with Kai's help, hobbling out of the room. "Rantaro's going to be pissed when this is what he gets."

"Do you need help with your injuries, boss?" Kai asked, following his leader.

A faint and distant, "No, I got it. Don't hurt the siren, we need him in tip-top shape."

Shuichi lay at the bottom of his tank, body aching and mind buzzing. _Did he just try to kill Ouma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Feel free to leave comments or visit my tumblrs and harass me there.
> 
> My tumblrs are acidclovers (main/fanart) and the other is acidwrites (writing)


	4. I went where the water was flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally talks to Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this chapter is awful but grammarly says it's good so- 
> 
> I hate you grammarly, but i need you >:(

It was just another day to Shuichi, but even that didn’t mean much. Time began to blend, and the siren could only think properly when the sun had long dipped behind the horizon. It had to be somewhere between three to five days since he had been taken from the water. He didn’t sleep much, anxieties keeping him up at night, and the bright light and harsh heat boiled his mind in the day. 

He passed time by observing the crewmates, learning their personalities as they walked in and out of the room. He learned that this was a storage room, placed above the deck and next to the captain's quarters. It didn’t make sense to have a storage room above the deck, but who was Shuichi to judge? 

He was still in a world of hurt from the day before. His ribs felt like they'd been shattered and his nose would bleed from time to time. Not to mention the ugly bruises that decorated his torso and likely face. He continued to lean above the tank, as it hurt to use his gills.

On that particular day, no one was entering the room. Shuichi was glad to have some privacy for once. At least Shuichi had somewhat grown used to the heat, at least being able to stay awake for more than an hour at a time. 

The door creaked open and he looked up to see a familiar head of purple hair and a mischievous grin. “Hello, mister siren! I hope your day has been swell!” Ouma sang, skipping to one of the many crates in the room.

He lifted the lid without a word and shuffled around the contents looking for something. A voice echoed in his head sounding oddly like Ouma, _Rantaro's going to be pissed when this is what he gets._

Who is Rantaro? Shuichi’s mind began to fill with questions revolving around who the mystery person is and what either Ouma or Shuichi has to do with him. Shuichi looked to Ouma, who was still busy rummaging through the crate. He took a deep breath in, hoping his voice wouldn’t sound cracked and uneven from the prolonged lack of use. “Who’s Rantaro?”

Ouma shot up, obviously shocked that Shuichi had decided to speak. He whipped around, eye’s wide. “What was that?”

“Who is Rantaro? You mentioned it yesterday,” Shuichi said.

Ouma tapped his chin for a few seconds before shrugging.”Sorry don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

“No, I’m sure you said it!”

“I’m sure I didn’t. Where’s your proof anyways?”

“Do I need proof? I’m certain you said ‘Rantaro's going to be pissed when this is what he gets’,” Shuichi mimicked the tiny man, making a talking motion with his hand.

“A, I do not sound like that, and B, Rantaro is none of your business,” Ouma spat back.

“So you admit to knowing him!”

He went rigid, being caught in the act, “What, no! I never said that.”

Shuichi glared at him, feeling his frustration begin to bubble, “Yes, you did. I heard you with my own two ears.”

The other sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before grinning. “Okay, okay. You got me. I’m going to sell you to the black market for your fish-organs!”

Shuichi had no idea what that meant, but it didn’t sound good. “You can’t mean that.”

“Oh but I do! Your organs would go for a lot of money!” Ouma stayed silent waiting for Shuichi to respond to his ludicrous claim. When he didn’t get his response he sighed and waved his wrist in a circular motion, “Alright, I lied-” Shuichi sighed in relief, “But I’m still selling you for money!” Ouma rubbed his fingers together, symbolizing cash.

Shuichi’s gut plummeted. This is probably the worst-case scenario, isn’t it? He was going to be sold to a stranger. Who knows what they’ll do to him! He never even got to say goodbye to his friends and family. Oh god, his friends and family! They haven’t heard of him for days now, they must think he’s dead! He might as well be dead at this point, there’s no way he’s getting back home.

His head began to swim and he started to feel very light-headed. Shuichi couldn’t control his breathing and he felt like he was skipping breaths. This is it? This is it this is it this is it.

“STOP-”

Shuichi shook back to reality, his heart and head pounding. Touching his cheek lightly, he felt the tell-tale moisture of tears. Ouma stood below him, looking at the other with an expression of annoyance. “We get it! You don’t want to be held captive. No one does! Get over yourself.”

The siren took a deep and shaky breath, his letting out a wheeze of sorts. He hid his face into his hand, trying to hide from Ouma’s eyes. The tears didn’t want to stop, soaking his hand and rattling his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ouma’s face soften and morph into something resembling guilt.

“Look, there’s nothing either of us can do. I need the money, and you can’t just get up and walk out of here. We’re both in an unfortunate position,” Ouma said, taking a seat at the base of the tank, and tracing the dangerously low water line, “It’s just bad luck you were where you were. Nothing you can do about that.”

Shuichi took another breath, trying to even it out. The other kept speaking, refusing to look at him. “I don’t think it’s too horrible. Rantaro’s a good guy, I’m sure he won't do anything bad to you. You’ll be okay. If you’re as much human as you are fish, you’ll adapt quickly and forget your old life. Don’t let your emotions get to you, because they won't help.”

“You know, for someone responsible for… probably the worst thing that will ever happen to me… you sure know how to comfort someone,” Shuichi muttered sarcastically with a pitiful laugh.

“Wow, painting me as the bad guy? I’m hurt. I thought we were friends!”

“Are you crazy? We aren’t friends, and never will be,” Shuichi spat, despite a faint smile wavering on his lips.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Maybe if you put up less of a fight, you would be less miserable,” Ouma hummed, examining his nails (something he did fairly often).

Gritting his teeth, the siren made a sound of disbelief. “So you expect me to be compliant? That’s unrealistic! I cannot believe you would consider saying that to me.”

The short boy sighed, leaning his head against the glass. “It’s so easy to get a rise out of you. Such little effort, and such great rewards!”

What is wrong with him? Shuichi thought to himself. He went from comforting him to insulting him in a matter of seconds. He almost wished he never said anything to Ouma in the first place. Almost, since he received valuable information from Ouma.

“Do all sirens glow?”

“Huh?” Shuichi replied, caught off guard by Ouma’s question.

“Well, you glow whenever you’re in the shade or if it’s even remotely dark,” he said, pointing at Shuichi, who was giving off a weak glow that looked more like blue tinting than anything else, “And if all sirens did that, we would be more aware of your existence. So do all of you glow? Or is it just you?”

“It’s just me,” Why can’t he stop responding? “Or, well, my sub-breed.”

Ouma tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “Sub breed? Please, do elaborate.” 

“Oh, well… uh,” How to explain? “I come from a group of sirens that live fairly deep underwater, where it's a lot darker and colder than the surface. You would think the lack of fat would kill us, but most of our energy goes into keeping our blood running warm and creating light. The blood thing is self-regulated for the most part.”

“That explains a lot. I guess Acer was right, you are a cold-hearted monster!”

Shuichi sighed, wincing at the sharp stabbing that echoed through his ribs. “I live in cold climates. That doesn't mean I am cold.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged, before lighting up, “What about singing? Is that something all of you do?”

“Yes?” What kind of question is that? “Do you mean, that we’re all capable of singing, or that we enjoy it?”

“Both.”

“We can all sing fairly well, though some abilities are greater than others. Each siren has different side effects from their voice, but they all have similarities. As for enjoying singing? That’s a personal preference.”

Ouma hummed and nodded with exaggeration. “What are your side effects?”

“You already know.”

“Yeah, but I mean in comparison to everyone else! I barely even recall what happened, except that you gave me a nasty injury!” He gave a bitter laugh and grazed his fingers over the gauze covering his arm. 

Guilt burned in Shuichi’s throat, although he didn’t regret what he did. “The side effects for me would be hypnosis. I just stop you from doing anything and have control over the strength of your impulses. It’s a common, but a useful trait.”

“Interesting. Are sirens really bloodthirsty man-eaters?”

“What? No! Not even close!”

“So why does your singing have those effects? Why did you try to kill me? Huh? I bet you’re going to lunge at me at any second and eat me! I knew it, you can’t be trusted.”

Shuichi didn’t know where to begin with that, or how much to address. “I lunged at you because I thought I had a chance to escape! I’m not going to eat you, that would be awful and bordering cannibalism. Lastly, we didn’t evolve to influence you, that’s on you humans.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Yeah right,” He said, dragging out his words, “As if I would believe you. I don’t trust anything you say.”

“Then why ask in the first place?”

Ouma shrugged, “eh, curiosity.”

It was quiet for a moment, awkwardness growing at every ticking second. Ouma didn’t leave, instead, staring at the wall. 

“Am I allowed to ask you questions?”

Ouma stiffened as if Shuichi’s question physically harmed him. He recovered quickly though, humming and tapping his chin. “Hmmn, let me think about it,” he fell quiet for a few seconds, which only fueled the anxiety in the sirens gut, “Yeah, okay. Go ahead, at least make it interesting.”

“Why are you a sailor?”

“So I could be in control of other people, next question!” Ouma placed his hands behind his head, speaking with confidence.

“That can’t be true.”

“Huh? Why not?” He whined, “Why don’t you believe me? You’re such an awful friend! No wonder you were alone when we caught you!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, despite how Ouma’s words felt like claws, eager to get to his heart. “It just doesn't make sense. Why be a sailor to have control? You wouldn’t have a guaranteed leader position. You would have to start your own organization to have guaranteed control. Let me ask again. Why are you a sailor?”

“It’s fun! I live for fun!”

His words seemed empty. Lacking emotion, but there was nothing he could contradict. It would make sense for someone to do something, purely because they enjoyed it. He decided he shouldn’t push, as it might anger Ouma.

Shuichi had one last question he wanted to ask. “Do you feel bad for doing this to me?”

“Not at all. I don’t care about you, and that’s the truth,” Ouma said, his face empty and calm as he rose to his feet.

The short man began to walk towards the only door in the room. Before he could reach the knob, Shuichi spoke up. “I apologize, for trying to kill you.”

Ouma looked to his feet and smiled. “It’s okay. I understand why you did it. I would try to do the same thing if I were you. In fact, I would have killed me just now if I was in your position,” he said without looking up.

He took a few steps out of the room, before turning around and poking back in. “Mister siren?”

“Yeah?”

“What is your name.”

“My name is Shuichi Saihara.”

Ouma smiled faintly. “Saihara, I’m sorry. For everything. I know you did nothing to deserve it. It really was just the wrong place and the wrong time.”

Before Shuichi could respond to the other, Ouma had already slammed the door, his fluttering cape nothing but a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, boring chapter :")
> 
> But the good stuff happens SUPER soon, trust me.


	5. The ship was the love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conditions get a little better, and Shuichi is introduced to art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus lol
> 
> Anyways, I'm back. Enjoy my trash :)

The next day, Shuichi considered himself lucky. Early in the morning, or what Shuichi assumed to be early in the morning (he had long lost his ability to sense time), Ouma came to visit him. 

Shuichi didn’t view being in Ouma's presence as a particularly endearing experience, but the short man happened to be in control over everything said and done on this ship. He couldn’t help but become more aware when the other made an appearance. No, Shuichi didn’t care about Ouma, but instead the food he brought with him. 

Shuichi consumed what he hoped was just fish without a trace of care or grace. The look of horror Ouma gave him was almost worth the heartburn he received. “I’m starting to think you really believe you’re going to die here,” Ouma said, keeping his distance from the tank.

Confused, Shuichi tilted his head to the side, “I thought we already talked about this. You’re going to sell me to Rantaro, where there is a possibility I may or may not be killed.”

“Yes, but you aren’t going to die on this ship. As long as you’re here, you don’t have to worry about dying. Suffering? Sure, that’s probably going to be a running theme, but death is a no-no. I need you alive,” Ouma explained, his eyes flickering to every corner of the room, from the tank to the crates and ceiling.

“You are very friendly for someone trying to make me suffer and sell me to what is probably the black market.”

Ouma shrugged, walking towards Shuichi’s tank, staring at the glass. “Maybe. Or, I could just be trying to get you to warm up to me, so I can keep you for myself.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had a pet before.” Ouma’s face was flat of any emotion, something odd to see from the man. “You’re quite pretty, despite your falling health.”

He pointed at the sirens scales, which were caked with dried salt in the areas that were not submerged in water. His scales had lost its luminosity and were leaning closer to gray than royal blue. To only further prove his point, a few scales were beginning to fall off, some already collecting at the bottom of the tank. 

Ouma spun on his heels and marched out of the room, leaving Shuichi to stare at his poor state. A wave of dread washed over him as he gazed at flaking scales. It was probably half an hour before anyone entered the room, and when they did, he shrank away, memories of previous incidents running through his mind.

The two men responsible for the siren's bruises, aches, and bleeding, walked up to the tank without a word. They picked him up, one taking care of the torso, and the other his tail. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, and his eyes falling out of focus. He tensed preparing the mended injuries to be renewed. In the end, he didn’t feel punches or kicks but was instead set on the wooden floor. He curled in on himself, holding his arms over his head.

Once he was certain he was in the clear, Shuichi watched the two walk out with his tank, which if you asked him, was just as concerning. They returned minutes later with a cleaned out tank, placing it where it had been before. One left while the other fastened it to the floor, likely to prevent it from moving with the ship. 

A small group of about four, minus Ouma, wobbled in with buckets of water. They began filling the container while Ouma supervised. It was a large tank, so it took them about three trips each before the water was at a reasonable level. Once the crew had Ouma’s blessing, the smaller members left. The larger two stayed, returning to the job of lifting the siren back into his tank before leaving.

Shuichi sighed with how nice it felt to be in clean water. It was cool on his skin, and he could feel the scales that weren't long dead making a recovery. If he could, Shuichi would have curled up in the water and stayed until he was forced to move. It was a shame his ribs and gills still ached. They were a little better but not as good as they should be since he hadn’t eaten for what felt like a week. 

“Good to know you’re feeling better already,” Ouma stated. When Shuichi opened his mouth to ask how he knew that, he was interrupted. “It’s written all over your face.”

“Thank you, Ouma. For doing the bare minimum,” Shuichi jabbed at the other, with a faint smile.

Ouma rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I could have not bothered at all. I could have left you be and allowed you to get an infection.”

“You care about me?" That must be a first.

The look Ouma gave him was a mix of disbelief and confusion, but his voice held the mockery of lies. “Of course I care about you. If I didn’t, you would die and I would have nothing to sell. Who knows how long it would be before we found another siren!”

Of course. How could he forget? Everything Ouma did for Shuichi was just to ensure profit. He didn’t care about the siren. Why did Shuichi let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, there was a single soul on this ship that cared about him?

Shuichi readjusted himself, deciding he should try using his gills again. It hurt, his gills and what Ouma said. It wouldn’t be out of character for the other to claim it was a lie, but he found that to be unlikely. It made too much sense to be a pretense. It was okay though, he understood. Though, it didn’t stop the deep burning in his chest.

He could see Ouma saying _something_ but the water muffled his voice and blurred his mouth. Deciding to be petty, as a treat, Shuichi turned away from the other. The wall was nice, very interesting. Lots of lines.

Behind him, Shuichi could sense the vibrations of a door being slammed.

* * *

Shuichi had gotten used to the dull pain that was using his gills. Ouma hadn’t walked in since the other day, and being truthful, Shuichi felt awful. He still felt hurt, of course, but he felt more pained that Ouma hadn’t bothered to make an appearance. 

It’s not like Shuichi could seek him out himself. He couldn’t grow legs, find Ouma, and tell him, _Hey, I’m sorry for being petty and ignoring you, even if you did hurt my feelings by telling the truth. I hope you can accept my piss poor excuse of an apology because I’m lonely and you’re my only source of interaction._

The moment he finished his thought, it seemed like Ouma might have heard him because the door opened and he walked in. Something was… off, though. He wasn’t wearing a cape or his hat, and he was instead wearing a simple shirt and knee-length shorts. He was carrying something in his arms. A book and a small case.

Upon seeing him, the siren hoisted himself above the waterline, preparing to apologize for something that was only half his fault. Before he could say anything, Ouma was rambling. “I know you have nothing to do here, and if I’m being honest, which I am, scouts honor, I felt bad. So! I decided to lend you a few pages and let you draw! Originally I was going to bring you a book, but I don’t know if you can read.”

The other boy flipped through the book's pages before he found a blank one near the back. “Here, knock yourself out. Try not to get water on it.”

With that Ouma offered him a stick with graphite on the end from the case he was carrying. It took a while for Shuichi to find an angle that would get the least amount of water on it, but once he had, he began to draw with a shaky and unsteady hand. He drew people he knew. Kaito, Maki, Miu, and Kaede. He even drew himself and Ouma. It took him about half an hour to finish, and when he did, Ouma took the book from him to see what he made. The boy laughed upon seeing what Shuichi drew. “Wow, you’re bad at drawing. What even is this?” Ouma turned the book to face the other, pointing to one of his friends.

“That’s Kaito,” Shuichi said, “One of my friends. Next to him is Maki. The two others are Miu and Kaede.”

Ouma only laughed more, wheezing and choking on his breaths. “They barely look humanoid! Oh, man. You are _really_ bad at drawing!”

He was right. Shuichi’s penwork was uneven, not a single steady line. The lines barely matched up too, overlapping in some areas. It looked like a distorted version of what someone could possibly call art. Shuichi’s face heated up at Ouma’s commentary. He flipped the page and his laughter died down and his lips pursed.

He got to the page where Shuichi drew the two of them. Shuichi was in his tank (a poorly drawn box). He had a simply drawn frown, and hashes were drawn where his bruises were. Next to him, Ouma stood with his hands on his hips with the word “lie” drawn all around him. He had his hands on his hips and a mischievous smile. (By mischievous he meant a ‘D’ with pathetic excuses for eyes drawn above it)

It was simple, and only took up half the page, but it was obvious that it somehow bothered Ouma. He huffed and closed the book. “I guess it’s not a surprise your drawing skills are so poor. I can’t imagine a way for you to practice in the water.”

“Well if I’m so bad at drawing, why don’t you show me how it's done? You seem to have practiced a lot if the first free page is at the very back,” Shuichi suggested, gesturing to the book in Ouma’s hands.

Ouma’s face flushed and he fell silent. He stood in front of the siren, saying nothing and staring distantly at the floor in front of him. It was awkward for the siren, not knowing what to say or do while the other seemed to be lost in his own head. Luckily, he snapped back to the current moment and began to speak at a speedy rate. “Sure. I’ll show you how it’s done. What kind of host would I be if I couldn’t entertain peasants with my amazing artistic skills?”

Shuichi ignored the comment about being a peasant.

Ouma sat at the base of the tank so Shuichi could look down and see what he was drawing. He started immediately, with the graphite tipped object. It was rhythmic, the way his pencil glided over the page. It was quick and choppy in some areas, but smooth and careful in others. It could have been minutes or hours, Shuichi would never know until he was done. It was fully shaded and detailed, displaying the illusion of color, despite the severe lack of it. He recognized it as the sky before a storm. Due to the gradients, he assumed it was at either sundown or dawn. Either way, it was beautiful. It didn’t have any living subjects in it, but it was still captivating.

“You’re really talented, Ouma. How long have you been doing this?”

“Twelve years, give or take,” Ouma said, shaking his wrist in a so-so manner.

“That's… a long time. You must enjoy it.”

“I guess so. I have more sketchbooks than I know what to do with, more full than empty.”

“Is there any possibility that I could see some of the stuff you’ve drawn? You don’t have to, of course, but it would be nice.”

The other perked up at what Shuichi had suggested. “Yeah! I have some stuff I’m proud of! Here, take a look!”

The boy just about shoved the book into the siren's hands, seemingly eager to have someone to view his work. They started at the first page, a drawing of some plants Shuichi didn’t recognize. Ouma told him about trees, ferns, moss, and mushrooms. He seemed to like succulents the most, as that was a common thing he drew. Shuichi had in turn told him about some of the flora where he lived.

Page after page and they got closer to the back. Shuichi noticed he began to draw more and more living things as the pages turned. He even recognized people from the crew. A few pages later and the siren felt his cheeks warm up. 

He occupied both open pages. One a full body of himself, and on the other side, many small sketches. Some were when he was asleep, some displaying anger, some boredom. The one that caught him most off guard, though, had to be the drawing where the viewer was looking “up” at his face. His teeth were barred and fins flared, as they did when overcoming with fear or rage. He looked terrifying. He looked like a monster.

Ouma did recall what happened and remembered it so vividly, he could draw it from memory. Shuichi felt immense amounts of guilt. He probably caused this man night terrors, or at the very least, unpleasant memories. Shuichi was about to apologize, again, when Ouma beat him to it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have drawn you, especially while you were asleep.”

_Of all things, that’s what he’s sorry for?_ “It’s okay. It doesn't bother me. Although, I’m sorry, again, for attacking you. I’ve probably caused more than physical damage.”

Ouma looked up at him, and now that he was looking for it, Shuichi could see the heavy and dark bags circling his eyes. His skin looked white and sickly as if he had been deprived of his needs for a few days (something Shuichi knew too much about).

“I keep telling you, Saihara, it’s okay. I understand why you did what you did. I’m not holding it against you.”

Shuichi looked into Ouma’s tired eyes. They were nice. His eyes were lighter than his hair but saturated enough to contrast. They were pretty but empty and guarded. Why did he lie so often? What is he hiding? Who is he really?

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed about what he was going to ask. “Ouma, you mentioned earlier that you were going to bring me a book. I, uh, don’t know how to read human languages, so would you be kind enough to teach me? If you have time, of course, but only if you want to.”

“Why would I want to help a freak like you?”

Oh, right. He still had every right to hate Shuichi. Of course what he said about “not holding it against him” was a lie.

“I’m kidding! Don’t look like I just shot your dog,” Ouma laughed, obviously hollow and fake, “I’ll teach you to read, only if you actually listen, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll try my best.”

“You better! Or I might not have a delivery to make! Accidents happen, after all. Bye-bye Mr. Saihara! I have leader things to do,” Ouma stuck his tongue out, skipping through the door.

He left his book on the floor. Picking it up, Shuichi flipped through the pages they hadn’t already viewed. He knows he shouldn’t look through it without Ouma there, but curiosity got the better of him. Turns out, he was a recurring character Ouma had found his muse in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy my trash? Let me know in the comments... 
> 
> pls feed me. I'm starving for validation. Just _one_ kudos. please.
> 
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	6. So don't try and fuck me about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi learns to read and receives unpleasant news. Ouma tries his hand at comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, here have some fluff! You earned it for clicking on this soon-to-be-monster!
> 
> There was (another) name change to this fic, but only because I realized BTSTU standed for something. Sorry if this causes confusion!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shuichi’s sleep was once again interrupted. Unsurprised by the person in his presence, the siren unfurled himself from the floor of his tank. He stretched and yawned before facing the leader. “Good morning, Saihara! It’s a beautiful day isn’t it?”

Shuichi looked to the small porthole window. It was too high up and far away to see through it, but he could tell from the light shining through that the sky was clear. “I suppose so,” He acknowledged, sleep slowing down his words.

“That was a lie. Today is the worst! The waves are awful and there are dark clouds on the horizon.”

Shuichi felt that Ouma may be lying. “I don’t think that’s true. It’s still very warm, and there are no signs of wind. I don’t sense the ship rocking violently, so there must not be any waves.”

Ouma sighed, dropping the books he was carrying on the floor. “My beloved Saihara has done it again. It’s too bad that calling the leader out on his lies is punishable by death!”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s too bad you need me for your business deal, right?”

The short male’s face fell blank, an expression he seemed to use when caught off guard. “Wow! Saihara playing along? You’re getting too comfortable here. We need to fix that. As punishment for getting too buddy-buddy, I’m going to force you to walk the plank!”

Walk the plank? He’s heard Ouma use the term towards his crew, but they never seemed to take the threat seriously. “Ouma, I can’t walk.”

“That’s why we’ll roll you off, stupid! But that would be giving you freedom, returning you to the water,” Ouma sighed dramatically, “You’re no fun Saihara! I can’t kill you, but I can’t let you live either. Oh what to do, what to do.”

While the other boy fell silent for a few seconds, Shuichi looked to the books at his feet. There were two. One very small, only a handful of pages long, and the other about novel-sized, but full of sticky notes and page markers. “Oh! I know! I’ll torture you! That way, we get the best of both worlds!”

“Torture?” 

“With learning! Nobody likes learning! It’s boring and slow. Only complete nerds like learning.”

Shuichi lit up. Learning? Ouma was going to teach him to read! Shuichi knew Ouma was up to something, but he never thought the other would go so out of his way to make it seem like a second resort. 

Shuichi smiled at the other. “Thank you, Ouma.”

He picked up the books and blew a raspberry, “Pfft, whatever. Don’t forget! This is a punishment for your heinous crimes.”

“Yessir,” Shuichi mock-saluted, a smile tainting his lips.

Learning to read was simultaneously the most difficult and easiest thing he’s ever done. On one hand, it was easy to learn the symbols and what sounds to assign them. On the other? It was incredibly frustrating blending them into words he recognized. Sometimes a combination of letters would make a sound neither of them made, and sometimes the letters would skip sounds to make a word it didn't look like.

By the end of Ouma’s ‘punishment’, Shuichi had learned to read simple words. It was mostly articles and three to five-letter words, but it was more progress either of them thought he would make. “I’m impressed, Saihara! You’re a natural!”

“Do you really think so?” Shuichi asked, hope blooming deep in his chest.

“No! That was a lie. You are the worst and slowest learner I’ve ever met.”

“Oh,” He replied, the pride he had beforehand immediately crushed.

“Don’t look so down! You never know, that in itself may have been a lie! I am a liar after all,” Ouma said nonchalantly, running circles around his own statements.

Shuichi was beginning to feel drained, as he often did after spending extended periods of time around the other. 

“Hey, how did you learn to speak English anyway?” He asked, putting the books out of reach.

How did he learn English? “Well, most everyone knows English, since human languages are much easier to speak out of water. We have our own languages, but we adopted human language because of the wider vocabulary. There are only so many clicks and chirps you can make, and most represent full phrases instead of singular words. We prefer human language because it allows us to be more expressive and communicate on a much more personal degree.”

“What a sappy reason. I thought it was going to be because you could serenade us better or something like that.”

“It does allow us to sing a larger range of songs, and put meaning behind them, but that’s just a happy side effect.”

“Happy side effects my ass,” Ouma muttered, hopping up onto a crate next to Shuichi’s tank to sit on.

Shuichi sighed but said nothing, as he was used to Ouma’s snarky attitude by now. Tucking his cheek into his arms, Shuichi watched dust drift through the air around him, illuminated by sunlight. He longed to feel the sun on his skin again. While his skin and tail were growing healthier by the day, thanks to continuous freshwater and food, the lack of sun didn’t help his already pale skin. It was growing to the point where his veins were visible at his hips, shoulders, and hands. 

He looked over to Ouma, to ask if there was a way to be in the sun, but stopped. Ouma seemed to be in a daze, staring off into the distance. He looked peaceful. No grimace or wicked smile. His eyes were naturally wide and his lips were small. He looked much younger than what Shuichi was certain he was. His hair in particular caught his attention. 

It had its usual weight and gravity-defying properties, but Shuichi had never gotten to see it so up close. It was incredibly dark at the roots, close to black, but grew lighter and lighter, right until the ends. The ends were what caught Shuichi so off guard. It was a vibrant purple, closer to magenta than anything else. There was no way that was natural, but Shuichi couldn’t think of a reason that would cause hair to look like that. 

He knew tons of Sirens with strange hair colors, himself being one. Kaito had purple hair as well, so maybe it wasn’t so odd. Shuichi reached out and pressed a strand of Ouma’s hair between his fingers on impulse. He dragged down until he reached the end and let go. It flung back up into its original position and Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“What are you doing?” Ouma asked, more curious and startled than angry.

“Your hair. It’s so… weird,” Shuichi explained.

Ouma seemed to take offense to what he said. “Your hair is just as bad! It’s all emo and floppy. No volume at all.”

Shuichi tapped the end of another strand, making it bob from the force. “Yeah, but hair shouldn’t do that.”

The other rolled his eyes but didn’t shift away from the siren. “Whatever.”

Shuichi smiled and continued to play with Ouma’s hair. He didn’t know how or even when it happened, but he eventually found the other boy asleep against his arm, his hand tugging through the entirety of his hair, brushing it out. It was soft but admittedly stringy, a lot thinner than it looked. Resting his cheek on top of Ouma’s head, he closed his own eyes, letting the world melt away.

He knew they were getting close. Closer than he would like to admit. He also knew he was running out time, and fast. He was afraid, but he accepted the moment as it was, and tried to push the fear down, no matter how it made his mouth taste like bile.

* * *

When Shuichi woke up the next day, Ouma was gone. He didn’t think much of it, as he came back later that day like clockwork. The small man pretended like nothing had happened, seeming to avoid any topics that would bring up what occurred at the end of their last meeting.

They only talked, as Ouma didn’t bring anything with him. Shuichi couldn’t remember what they were talking about after the bomb he dropped amidst their conversation. “We’re docking tomorrow. It’s your last day here. You’ll be meeting Rantaro and then we will never likely meet again.”

Shuichi couldn’t quite put a finger on what he felt. Fear? Anxiousness? Hatred? Sorrow? He didn’t quite know, but he sensed that it was bad. He fell silent, eye’s flickering, trying to make sense of what he was feeling and put a cap on it. 

“Hey! Don’t feel bad! I had fun with you around!” Ouma said, trying to cheer up the other, “It can’t be too bad right? Maybe you’ll like Rantaro! Who knows, he could be the love of your life, your soulmate, or maybe your best friend! Everything will be okay. He won't hurt you, he’s not that kind of guy.”

Shuichi looked up, his throat sore from holding back tears. “Promise?” He croaked.

“I promise! Everything will be okay!” Ouma held out a pinky, something he said was a human custom days ago. “It’s all uphill from here!”

Shuichi linked their pinkies together. “I trust you, Ouma.”

Ouma put his hand down and climbed a crate so they were at eye-level with each other. “You better! I would never lie about this! Cross my heart and hope to die!”

The smaller of the two wrapped his arms around the other, holding his head close to his heart. “I won’t let anything happen to you. That’s the truth.”

Shuichi hugged back, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. He could feel Ouma’s heartbeat, small and fast. “Hey, Saihara, can I ask you a favor?”

“Yes, Ouma?”

“Can I,” Ouma paused, embarrassed, “Can I touch your tail?”

Shuichi felt a little confused at the request, quirking an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’m curious. Does it feel like a fish tail? Is it warm or cold? Are the fins as thin as they look? I just want to know.”

He took a moment to think about it but decided to allow it since he didn’t think it would hurt either of them. “Okay, please be careful though.”

Shuichi ended up laying in the tank like a bathtub (something Ouma told him about when explaining daily human lives), his tail on the side Ouma was on. His tail didn’t fit well in the tank, so a good portion of it flopped out.

Ouma was fascinated by it. Tracing scales and running his hands down it. He often made comments about how warm it was and how smooth the scales were. He seemed focused on the fins, staring at the designs and colors. “I still find it odd, how colorful your tail is. If you live so deep in the water, why is it so bright?”

“Oh, one of my parents is half deep water, half tropical. I inherited the bright colors from my mom, and the glowing scales from my dad.”

“I assume you got your emo hair from your dad as well?”

“Sure, I got my emo hair from my dad.”

Ouma smiled, finally getting the siren to admit to his hair. Ouma let go of the tail, signaling that the other was allowed to readjust. Turning so that he was on Ouma’s end Shuichi tucked his face into his arms. “So? What do you think?”

“It’s okay. I wouldn’t trade my legs for it though,” He shrugged, sitting on his knees.

Shuichi laughed, hiding more of his face into his arms. “I wouldn’t trade my tail for legs. They look so odd.”

“Yeah? Well at least I can walk _and_ swim. What about you? Hmm?” 

He only laughed more, previous worries evaporating with the playful banter. “Okay, sure. While yours may be more convenient, I have access to more of the world than you.”

“Well, that doesn't matter because the best of the world is on land!”

“Prove it,” Shuichi challenged.

“Have you ever had Panta? It’s a drink and its _super_ good. My favorite! There are forests full of interesting creatures, and mountains that touch the sun,” Ouma then waggled his eyebrows, “Not to mention I belong to the land as well.”

“You are so full of yourself!” Shuichi playfully nudged Ouma, who giggled in response.

“Maybe, but am I wrong?”

Shuichi thought back to the last few weeks. Sure they started off bad, and Shuichi resented him, but somehow, they became friends. Despite the constant lies, it seemed like Ouma only wanted the best for him, even if he refused to free the siren. Shuichi genuinely enjoyed his time with Ouma. He found the other interesting and unique, never letting his mind rest as long as he was there. 

“No, I suppose you aren’t.”

Ouma sat, stunned. Caught off guard and cheeks tinted pink. When he regained his composure he grinned. “Well lookie here. The apprentice has become the master. You’ve become quite the liar yourself! For a moment there, I believed you.”

“I’m not lying Ouma. I enjoy your antics. You taught me how to read, even if it’s just a little bit. You made me feel better about Rantaro. Not to mention, you seem to actually care about me. Don’t bother trying to cover it up. I can see past your mask, and I know you aren’t as cold and heartless as you say you are.”

Ouma looked away, clenching his jaw. The silence was suffocating, but he soon turned back to Shuichi. “You’re right my dearest Saihara. I do care about you. I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Ouma smiled, soft and vulnerable. He reached over and cupped both his hands around his jaw, tugging the siren forward and out of his arms. “I’m sorry for caring.”

It took a moment for Shuichi’s brain to process what was happening, but when it did, he wasn’t displeased. Ouma’s lips pressed against his own. It was sweet, a taste he was unfamiliar with, but recognized. He almost forgot to kiss back. 

He wanted more. It was an urge he didn’t want to fight. He would have pushed farther, to test his boundaries, if Ouma didn’t pull away so soon. He immediately felt guilt from being greedy enough to want more than what he was given. He couldn’t help but ask. “What was that for?” it was an innocent question, prodding the other to tell him something he wanted to hear, but didn’t want to admit to himself.

“I lied, Saihara. I don’t care about you, and I never will,” Ouma said, getting up and walking towards the exit.

“Then why did you kiss me?” Shuichi asked, hoping he would do a one-eighty like he sometimes did.

“I was curious,” He explained, voice melancholy, “I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a siren. It’s a shame I didn’t like it.”

He couldn’t hear the sound of the door closing over his disappointment. He should have known. Ouma was a liar. A good liar at that.

Still, it didn’t wash the taste of sugar off his lips. It didn’t stop the longing that maybe, there was a possibility that Ouma was lying to himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you would get fluff! As if! even the fluff in this god-forsaken fic is poorly disguised angst :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has shown support so far! We are just over halfway, so you'll get what you clicked on this fic for. Have fun! And don't forget about self-care!
> 
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	7. So don't try and fuck me about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets Rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fun begins! This is an awfully short chapter, but that's mainly because it's setting up the last stretch of this fic. We're almost at the end! Isn't that great? 
> 
> Anyways TW for violence?

They docked the next day, as promised. Shuichi was moved to a room closer to the ship's “exit”. It was much smaller than the previous room, but that didn’t matter much to him. He could touch the ceiling of this room, and the lighting was poor, making his scales and gills glow vibrantly. The new room had a window he could see out of, which the siren considered both the best and worst thing that has happened so far.

On the plus side, Shuichi could see outside. He could see people in the streets, he could see the buildings they worked and lived in, and he could see the trees Ouma told him about. On the downside, Shuichi could see Ouma talking to what he assumed to be Rantaro.

Ouma hadn't talked to Shuichi since the kiss. Subsequently, he hadn’t eaten that day. He didn’t have appetite anyway, but it still pained him that Ouma was avoiding him to the point where his needs were neglected. 

The two seemed to be chatting happily. They looked like close friends, from how they faced each other to the way they greeted each other with a tight hug. However, halfway through the conversation, Rantaro’s face fell, and he seemed to grow spiteful. The two bickered until Rantaro eventually gave up and Ouma stood on the docks, arms crossed and a look of sorrow on his face. 

The leader eventually turned around after what felt like several minutes and boarded the ship. A few more minutes passed and the door to Shuichi’s new room slammed open. Ouma marched in with a grin on his face. “Good news and bad news! What do you want first?”

“Uh, good news?” Shuichi said, unsure of himself. 

“Alright. So the bad news is that I may have angered the most powerful sailor-slash-merchant-slash-friend in the area, if not the world!” He started with cheer.

Shuichi blinked a few times, unfazed by his request going ignored. It was more odd that Ouma was acting as if nothing had happened and was talking to Shuichi as if he was unaware of what they did. “The good news, you’ll be happy to hear this, is that you’re going back home! Isn’t that great?”

The siren’s jaw fell slack, and he had to reorganize his thoughts. _He was going home! This shit-show was finally over! He would get to see his friends again! He would go back to his uncle and the pod!_ “Thank you, Ouma! Thank you! I’m- I’m going home!”

“Hey hey! Don’t get all excited yet! We need to stay docked for a few days to gather supplies. We’ll drop you off near where we took you. _then_ you will be on your merry way,” Ouma stated, hands on his hips, “Anyways, I’m going into town. Do you want anything?”

Shuichi shook his head, “No, I’m good. Thank you though.”

The other boy shrugged. “Your loss. I’ll be back in a few hours, m’kay?”

Ouma left the room before Shuichi could respond, but he didn’t mind. He was going home. The siren smiled, warmth spreading in his chest. This was going to end. Everything would be okay.

Despite having little to nothing to occupy himself, Shuichi didn’t mind. His head was filled with what he would tell his friends and family when he returned. He missed them so, so much. He had given up hope on ever seeing them again, but now that he knew he was going back, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened for the second time that day. Shuichi turned around to greet his friend. “Hey, Ouma! Welcome… back.”

That wasn’t Ouma.

The man in the room was tall. Very tall. He had green hair and wore jewelry around his neck, on his hands, and in his ears. This wasn’t Ouma, this was Rantaro. “Why are you here?”

“Don’t worry about it Saihara! My name is Amami, now if you don’t mind us, I have a deal to fulfill.”

“A deal? What do you mean? Wasn’t it canceled?”

Amami smiled, wicked and malicious. “Maybe. What would you know about that?”

A hand clasped over Shuichi’s mouth, a rag separating him and the other. He began to feel light-headed and drowsy. The only words he recalled before slipping away was, “Get him to the ship and do it fast. I’ll pay you extra if you divert Kokichi.”

* * *

When the siren woke up, he wasn’t in water. Cold metal bands around his tail and wrist held him to an equally cold table. In front of him, Amami was sliding on a pair of gloves, a tray of tools next to him. “You're awake. What a shame.”

He was no longer on Ouma’s ship, but judging by the rocking of the room he was in, he was still on a sea vessel. Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone he knew. Alone with a stranger.

Terror speared through Shuichi. “What are you doing?”

“I need something from you. Kokichi wouldn’t supply, and now I have to do this the hard way.” Amami smiled to himself as he picked up one of the tools, a scalpel. “Did you know Ouma planned to sell you to me? Yeah? Well, he also knew wholeheartedly what I’m going to do to you now. He isn't an innocent Saihara. At the end of the day, he’s still a seething liar, doing anything it takes to get what he wants. Hold still, would you?”

The pain was bad, but not the worst he’s experienced, as the scalpel scraped away his scales. The cuts burned and Shuichi hissed in response. It didn’t hurt as much as the fresh hole torn in his heart. Amami collected the scales, a small handful of them, and put them into a sealed bag. “Good. That wasn’t too bad, right?”

Shuichi didn’t respond, mostly because he didn’t know how, but partially out of spite. “You’re a quiet one aren’t you? Oh well, your loss. This one will hurt.”

The incision from the small knife was deep and slow, as the blade glided through his skin. This time, Shuichi couldn’t help but cry out, his heart rate picking up. The siren's mind began to cloud as tears rolled down his cheeks. _Why?_

A vial was pressed to his skin as blood pooled out of the wound, filling the tube. Amami went through three vials before giving into Shuichi’s pleas to stop. He wrapped a bandage tight around the open cut, cutting off most of the circulation in his arm. 

“All the bad stuff is done. I just need one more thing. Are you willing to comply?” Amami asked, leaning over the other. 

Shuichi did his best to pull away, but he could only go so far. Resorting to old tactics, he kept his mouth shut and bared his teeth. Amami frowned and grabbed Shuichi’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks and dragging him closer. Holding up a recorder with the other hand he said, “I need you to sing, understand?”

In response to his request, Shuichi jerked forwards and bit Amami’s hand, tasting metallic blood in his mouth. The other gasped and dropped the recorder, rubbing the hand he was bitten in. He lunged forward, grabbing the siren's throat with too much force. He choked, his vision going blurry. “Listen here you little shit. You do what I ask. If you aren’t willing to sing by the time I get back, I’ll make sure that a little incision will be the _least_ of your worries.”

Amami shoved the boys head into the table, making him gasp at the impact. His vision swam with stars as the offender before him left the room, and by extension, the ship.

Ouma had lied to him, once again. Amami did hurt him, he was going to die here. Worst of all, Ouma failed to keep his promise. It lay broken at the bottom of Shuichi’s heart, growing cold and bitter like Amami’s blood in his mouth.

Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to cry. What did he expect? He was only fooling himself, believing anything the other said was sincere. Instead, he screamed, anguish rotting away at his insides.

Turning his face, Shuichi stared at the tray of tools. Tweezers, scalpels, knives, syringes. All of it made Shuichi tremble mentally bracing himself for what was to come. But the singular item that assured the siren of his upcoming demise was the black and blocky object he sometimes saw on Ouma’s belt.

Amami had a gun, and if what he was doing were to continue, Shuichi was sure he was going to find a bullet in his mouth. He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought there was a chance to have a happy ending? SIKE.
> 
> Enjoy your angst, there is only more to come
> 
> I'll marry you if you give me feedback
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	8. I'm tired and about to get cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi witnesses one hell of a confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee!! Finally chapter eight! So soon too! I appreciate every single comment I receive.
> 
> With that, continue on! Feel free to theorize or leave your thoughts in the comments.

It was heartbreaking, knowing that he may be living his last days here, on a ship with a man he didn’t trust. At least with Ouma, his time was enjoyable, to a degree. He had something, rather someone, to keep him occupied. Here, he felt like an animal under tests, the life drawn out of him until he could go no further. All he could do was stare blankly at the ceiling as time ticked by. At least he would go out quickly if Amami did end up putting a gun to his head. 

He seemed angry at Shuichi’s lack of cooperation. Angrier than Ouma had been when he was first captured. Why did everyone want him to sing so badly? The effects of his singing probably wouldn’t carry over the recorder, so the efforts would be wasted. Would Amami go as far as to torture him for his voice?

Luckily for Shuichi, Amami had returned in a better mood than he left in. It had been a few hours, and the siren was getting uncomfortable from the lack of water. Rantaro had made a bee-line to a basin on the other side of the room, filled a bucket, and crudely threw it over the siren when he noticed the change in color in his scales. “That should be enough for another hour,” He said, mostly to himself.

“We leave at noon,” He added before leaving the room. 

Shuichi figured he went to the bridge of the ship because he felt a humming throughout the vessel. It must be small, if he could feel the motor from _wherever_ he was. 

He counted the time to himself, trying to track how long he had been in the dark room. It wasn’t until he heard crashing and shouting that he broke his streak. The commotion only got closer, and eventually, it was right outside the door. Shuichi expected it to pass. He was wrong.

Rantaro stumbled backward into the room, trying to create distance between himself and whoever chased him in. “Give him back, Rantaro,” A familiar voice commanded.

Shuichi stared in disbelief as Ouma stood in front of him, his sword wielded and facing Amami. “Why so?” he asked, “You made the deal. You shook my hand. You can’t back out of that. You don’t own the siren.”

“I have the right to break the deal up until the point of the tradeoff,” Ouma stated, irritation and bitterness in his voice, “If I remember correctly, I broke it off before you snuck onto my ship you seething bastard.”

Ouma stepped forwards and Amami stepped back, bumping into the tray of tools. Shuichi’s eyes met with Amami, who smiled maliciously, and grabbed the gun on the tray, pointing it at the small leader. “We had a deal, you are going to keep that deal unless you wish to die here.”

Ouma’s face held no emotion for a few seconds but soon morphed into something similar to boredom. He lowered his sword and examined his nails. “Yeah, your right. The gun changed my mind. I’d rather live than leave another being here to suffer by your hands.”

Silence filled the room, both Amami and Shuichi looked shocked to see Ouma give up so suddenly, but the siren knew something was up. Ouma then smiled, “Sike! I lied!” 

The small boy charged Amami, who raised his gun and took a shot, aiming between Ouma’s eyes. _click_ “What.”

_Click, click, click._ “Are you fucking kidding me?” Amami groaned just before Ouma tackled him to the ground with surprising force.

They were a flurry of limbs, fighting against each other. Amami was taller and stronger, but Ouma was lithe and quick. It ended with Ouma’s boot on the other's chest, the point of his sword against the other's throat. “Now listen to me, dearest Amami. I am going to take Saihara back, and leave. You are going to give me the gun and let me walk out of here, or I’ll slit your pretty little throat, do you understand?”

Amami grit his teeth, but soon fell back, sighing in defeat. “Okay, Kokichi-”

“Don’t call me Kokichi, Amami,” Ouma spat.

“Okay, _Ouma_. Take your toy, but let me warn you. If you ever see my face again, you will heavily regret it,” He warned, handing the other his gun, as promised.

“Sounds like a deal,” Ouma chimed, stepping off the other, “Stay down, or I’ll kill you.”

Amami obliged, letting Ouma move to the siren. “Hello, Saihara! Long time no see, huh? Good thing Amami’s the only other person, besides my crew, of course, that’s aware of your existence! Otherwise, finding you would be a challenge,” Ouma explained, unclipping the bands around Shuichi’s wrist and tail.

Shuichi fell to the floor, lacking the legs to keep him upright. “That’s a relief. I’m glad you came to get me, maybe you do care about me after all?” He jested, testing his boundaries at such a dangerous time. 

He soon realized his predicament, as he couldn’t get up, “Ah, this will be a problem,” the siren muttered, gazing at his tail.

“Not to worry! I’ll drag you!” Ouma exclaimed as if that was a comforting thing to hear.

His hands slipped under Shuichi’s arms, and he pulled backward, dragging Shuichi across the floor. It was easier than anticipated, so it only took a few seconds to get to the doorway. “Bye-bye Amami! Eat dirt!” Ouma cheered, drinking in the sight of the angered man.

The trip off Amami’s ship was uncomfortable, and by the end, Shuichi’s tail burned and Ouma was out of breath. Ouma signaled a crewmate, who was holding the guard in front of his vessel, to help carry Shuichi on board. 

The ships were fairly close to each other, which came to a surprise for Shuichi. _That’s quite ballsy of Amami to stay docked so close to Ouma._ He thought to himself, as he was hoisted into the air.

The gasps and chatter from pedestrians passing by made Shuichi’s face warm up in embarrassment. They commented about the bright colors adorning his tail, his poor condition, and his existence in general. He was flooded with relief when he returned to his tank, letting the water soak into his parched and burning skin.

He never thought he would consider Ouma’s ship to hold a sense of safety and comfort, but it did. Shuichi gave a shaky sigh, threatening to cry from how overwhelmed he felt. He heard shouting from outside, Ouma’s, ordering the crew to set off immediately. 

The leader then walked into Shuichi’s room with a case of sorts. “You look like shit,” He said with a grin.

“Thanks, Ouma, I appreciate the honesty,” Shuichi laughed, although he was too tired to put the effort in.

He huffed, cracking open the case, which seemed to be full of medical supplies. “Let’s get a look at your injuries.”

“You had that the whole time, and didn’t use it when I was beaten to a pulp?” Shuichi asked, baffled. 

“I didn’t trust you at the time. You seemed like you would hurt me if I got too close.”

He was right, Shuichi probably _would_ have hurt Ouma then. Oh, how things have changed. He let Ouma undress the gauze on his arm, and heard the other boy suck air through his teeth at the sight. Blood welled up from the cut, now that his circulation was returning. It was deep. Deep enough that if they had the time and resources, the siren would need stitches.

Ouma worked quickly, washing out the cut with clean water that made Shuichi wince in pain, the stinging running up his arm. He applied a cream, that he explained to be disinfectant, around the edges of the cut, and wrapped it up, making sure the bandage was firm around his arm. “Try not to put it in water, okay?” Ouma ordered, closing the case. 

He was close to leaving when Shuichi reached out from his tank and grabbed Ouma’s arm. “Wait. I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Am I still going home?” He asked, hoping the others' answers hadn’t changed.

“Yes, Saihara, you’re going home. You’ll never have to see me again.” Something about Ouma’s tone made it seem like he was sad to have to give up the siren.

Shuichi shook the feeling off. No, he’s just doing what's right. Besides, he said he didn’t care about Shuichi, and never would. He smiled, glad he would still be returning home. “Thank you, Ouma. For everything. You’ve taught me so much.”

The other boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, it’s the least I could do. I have a ship to run now.”

“Oh! And Ouma,” Shuichi said, one last time, “You didn’t have to save me, yet you did. I will forever be in your debt for that.”

He let go of the other’s arm, letting him leave. He was left alone in the room, Ouma’s body disappearing through the doorway. He could taste bitterness at the news he was going back home mixed with the sweetness of the words he recently spoke.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself. He should want to go back, but for some reason, he felt his gut plummet at the thought of returning. He’s excited to go back, right? Shouldn’t he be excited?

Shuichi sunk into the tank, his arm propped at an awkward angle. The warm water was starting to feel more comforting, as he was getting used to the warmer temperatures. He had gotten used to a life out of the ocean.

He missed swimming freely, but he had gained so much from living on the boat. He was learning to read (kind of, he only got so far), he got to learn about human culture and customs, and now he had an idea what land looked like.

Did he want to go back home? A few weeks ago, he would have said yes without hesitation. He still said yes, but he wasn’t as sure as before. He would never see Ouma again.

He remembered the kiss they shared a few days ago. It felt like an eternity now. He had certainly enjoyed it, and he still craved more. 

He didn’t love Ouma, did he? Ouma was crass, and mean. He played tricks and lied at every opportunity. He didn’t care for others, and certainly not Shuichi. He made that loud and clear.

Ouma wasn’t all bad though. He was fun to be around. He knew how to make Shuichi feel safe and cared for. He knew how to entertain, and he could read other's emotions with ease. Ouma played tricks, but he never means harm by them. He was a liar, but Shuichi was determined to unravel him and find out when he was and wasn’t telling the truth.

Maybe he did love Ouma. Maybe Ouma made him feel things he never has before. What would all of this mean for the two of them, especially Shuichi? They couldn’t be together if they wanted to anyway, right?

Besides, Ouma couldn’t keep him on the ship. Not without hurting the siren in the long run.

Shuichi sighed, bubbles rising to the surface. It was too late to confess his love now. He was going back home and then he and Ouma would never cross paths again. It made his heart tighten, but he shoved it aside. It was too late to have anything with the human, but it wasn’t too late to tell him how he felt. 

_Tomorrow_ , he thought to himself. _Tomorrow, I’ll tell him how I feel. That way, I won’t have any regrets._

The ship lurched forward, and Shuichi sensed they were already on their way. He knew he was running out of time, but there wasn’t much to be done. 

His mind drifted to Amami. He seemed angry to lose the siren, angry enough to try and shoot Ouma. He had almost died if it weren’t for the gun jamming. If it weren’t for pure luck, the other would be dead and the siren would soon have the same fate. It was unsettling how easily the man gave into Ouma’s demands. Either he already had what he wanted, or he has something else up his sleeve. 

Shuichi hoped it was the first possibility, not wanting to believe the other was after him or Ouma. It would be a long time until he got to certain safety. Hopefully, the trip would go off without a hitch. 

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Shuichi accepted sleep. His brain and body were exhausted and he could use some mindless thought. Slipping into unconsciousness, his worry ebbed away. Everything would be alright. It had to be. He was so close after all. They had been through so much. It was all smooth sailing from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha totally expected that, right? Right?
> 
> Don't worry all the tags are still relevant. Nothing has changed.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	9. I know I've been gone a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession, a compromise, and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! My offline document for my other fic "Bound to the Idea of You" wouldn't load so I went ahead and wrote this chapter. I know a lot of you are ansty to find out what exactly the tags mean, and I assure you, you'll find out very soon. There's only one more chapter in this fic! Thank you for sticking with me and reading this far. 
> 
> The curtains are about to close and the final scenes are about to play out.
> 
> :)

The next night had come faster than anticipated. Ouma was kind enough to spend time with him, dragging in a crate to sit on while drawing. Shuichi couldn’t see what he was working on, and whenever he tried to get a peak, the other would lean and twist away, giggling and declaring it was a secret.

The siren grew ever more curious as time passed on but soon gave up, settling on resting and listening to the scratching of Ouma’s drawing utensil. The two of them didn't share much conversation, but the lack of it wasn’t uncomfortable. He found it quite pleasant, knowing he wasn't alone in this room.

He didn’t know when or why he did it, but Shuichi started humming. It was clear and powerful, the siren knew that, but it was also sorrowful and longing. Ouma happily sketched away in his book as the siren hummed, creating pleasant background noise. “Saihara, does that song have any words to it?” The boy asked eye’s still glued to the paper.

“Yeah, it does. Why?”

“It seems… familiar. Would you mind singing the words?”

Shuichi couldn’t find a reason to refuse, so he didn’t. He searched his mind for the specific lyrics to the song, not wanting to forget them, mid-melody, as that would be embarrassing. He flushed remembering he had sung this exact song before trying to kill the boy before him.

He knew other songs, of course, but every siren had a specific song that seemed to be crafted just for them. It took years for Shuichi to perfect his, but when he did, he didn’t miss an opportunity not to use it.

_The ship was the love of my life  
We went down together one night  
I surfaced in every shadow  
For years I just kissed her goodnight_

_I know I’ve been gone a long time, but  
I’m back and I want what is mine  
I know I’ve been gone a long time, but  
I’m back and I want what is mine_

The lyrics melted and clashed together, like waves in a violent, angry storm. It made the room feel several degrees colder and much smaller, despite nothing truly changing. Ouma stopped drawing, to focus on the siren's voice, goosebumps raised on what little skin showed. Shuichi knew he was entranced, and he almost took pride in it.

You would think singing to hypnotize others would come naturally to the siren species, but it didn’t. Every siren had the capability to do it, but it took years of training. Most get it down in their late teens, and early adulthood. Shuichi could only think of two sirens who had a natural talent for lulling prey into submission via song.

Kaede had the skill mastered at ten, and Maki had her beat at six. They never explicitly bragged about it, but it didn't matter since they were more respected. Shuichi only got good at singing when he was fifteen, a fairly early age, but nothing uncommon. It seemed like everything said and done was surrounded by one's ability to sing.

Maybe if Shuichi had utilized his skills as soon as he noticed Ouma’s ship like he was taught, he would have never been caught, and by extension, would never have met Ouma. The siren couldn’t decide if his capturing was good or bad. He huffed, ending the chorus to his song. He wouldn’t change his fate if he had the opportunity.

“Saihara,” Ouma said, pulling Shuichi out of his thoughts, “Will you miss me? When you go back home?”

Shuichi stopped, letting the question run its course through his mind. “Of course I’ll miss you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Why?” He took a breath inward. “I hurt you, and I let you get hurt. I’ve been nothing but selfish towards you. You should hate me, but you don’t, why?”

“You didn’t mean to. You were doing what you thought would keep you safe, I understand that. I forgive you, even if it hurt me. None of that matters now, I’m okay, I’ll be okay. Thanks to you, I’ll live the rest of my life grateful for what I have and what I get to experience.”

“You won’t forget me, right?” Ouma’s eye’s welled up, and his voice cracked, “Right?”

“Ouma, I couldn’t forget you if I tried. This whole adventure will be burned into my brain forever,” Shuchi affirmed, reaching out to wipe away the others' tears, offering a reassuring smile.

Ouma’s face fit perfectly in his hands, his eyes closed and his skin tearstained. The other leaned into Shuichi’s touch, letting the siren rub circles into his cheeks. _It’s now or never_ , Shuichi thought to himself. 

“You didn’t mean it when you said you didn’t care about me, right?” he asked, tipping his head to the side.

Ouma opened his eyes. “Huh? No, I guess I didn’t,” He offered a weak smile, “Unless that's a lie?”

“I don’t think it is. Ouma, I need to ask you something, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t,” Shuichi paused, searching the other’s face for any sign of distress, “Do you feel anything towards me, romantically?”

Ouma held a finger to his lip, in a tilted shushing motion, “No, Saihara. I don’t love you. I only love Panta and my mom.”

Shuichi had been around Ouma long enough to realize that the hushing motion was a telltale sign he was lying his ass off. “You’re lying to me. I don’t know how much, but I know you are. You don’t need to tell me the truth, but I need to at least tell you how I feel.”

The leader lowered his hand, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

“I- I think I-” Shuichi sighed, gathering all his will to spit out the words he was so longing to say. “Ouma, I think I love you. It’s okay If you don’t reciprocate, but I needed to tell you. I don’t know why I love you or even when it began, but it happened. I’m sorry if I disgust you, or make you uncomfortable or-”

“Shut up.”

“What?” Shuichi asked, face blazing from his rambling.

“I said, Shut up. God, you’re so stupid, of course I was lying,” Ouma rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of the siren’s neck leaving Shuichi no time to brace himself before their lips collided. 

He was startled, but pleased, easing into the kiss and letting his eye’s flutter closed. It was just as sweet as before, but it was even better knowing that they shared feelings for each other. The siren was too scared to push further, afraid he may chase the other away. Thankfully, it seemed that Ouma had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon.

They pushed against each other, fighting to even out the pressure they put against each other. It was quickly becoming a game of tug-of-war, and both boys were fighting the urge to smile into the kiss. This time, Shuichi was the first one to pull back. He already missed the contact, wanting to dip back in and plead for more. 

Instead, he thought of the decision he made in those recent moments. “I want to stay with you. There is so much for me to learn and experience. Please, let me stay.”

“No. I can’t make you do that. You can’t stay in a tank forever. You’re probably weak as it is, it would only be worse the longer you stay. Besides, you have a life outside of this. You have friends and family that need you,” Ouma pointed out.

“I can swim by the ship during the day, and sleep in the tank at night! Everyone likely thinks I’m dead, so it’s okay if I don’t return! If I decide it’s too much for me, I’ll go back home,” Shuichi argued back.

The other shook his head. “Shuichi, no. You need to go home. It’s for the better. Your friends and family will be overjoyed to see you. Don’t you want to see them too? You aren’t meant to be with me, it wouldn’t work in the long run. I love you, but I need to do what's best for you. You understand, don’t you?”

Shuichi looked to the side, dejected. “I understand, but, are you sure there isn’t a way for me to stay?”

“No, but if we ever cross paths again, don’t be afraid to show yourself,” Ouma said.

“Will you at least think about it? There’s still a week, maybe two until I have to go. I’m sure we can think of something,” The siren offered.

“Okay, but if we can’t think of something better than returning you where you belong, then you go back home. Deal?”

“Deal,” Shuichi agreed, playfully shaking the other’s hand in mock professionalism.

The two searched their brains for something to say next, as their previous conversation came to a close. Shuichi perked up. _Would it be too much to ask Ouma of that?_ He thought. Dismissing his doubt, he decided he didn’t have much to lose.

“Ouma, we don’t have a lot of time left together, but, I think it would be nice if you called me Shuichi from now on. If you’re comfortable with that,” he requested.

The other boy smiled and nodded. “That sounds nice, Shuichi. In return, you may call me Kokichi.”

“Okay, Kokichi,” Shuichi said, trying the new name on his tongue.

He liked it. It made him feel as if they would be together forever.

“I’m tired, I’m going to bed. Good night Shuichi,” Kokichi declared, curling up on the crate. 

The other smiled, reaching down to link their pinkies. Kokichi seemed to get what he was asking and laced their fingers together. He smiled and closed his eyes.

They stayed together, the bittersweetness of their previous conversation weighing them down. Kokichi fell asleep long before Shuichi did. Seeing the human trust him in vulnerability only made his heart ache more. Maybe if he was stubborn enough, Kokichi would have no other choice but to let the siren stay. 

At least he knew the other held the same feelings he did. If he did leave and go home, he knew it would ruin him. He would be heartbroken for a long time. Kokichi had said it was for the better, but was it? Would it be worth all the emotional turmoil? What would he tell his friends and family? That he had fallen in love with a human and wished to travel by his side and give up everything else?

They wouldn’t let him. They would hold him down until there was no hope of ever finding Kokichi again. It hurt, knowing that there was no right answer. Either option would have different outcomes, and Shuichi knew, in time, he would have the same happiness.

The real struggle was whether he wanted happiness in a society of other sirens or happiness with Kokichi. He knew he should distance himself from the other emotionally, to soften the blow, but he was going to hurt either way. He already gave into his want’s and it was only going to be more painful the longer he went.

Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe Shuichi would be okay, and he would look back on this memory fondly, remembering what it was like to love and to be loved.

Shuichi closed his eyes, his hand warm where it clasped around the others. He could be selfish in the meantime. Until he had to go, he could indulge in his feelings, as he would be unable to do it later. For now, he let himself sleep.

Shuichi had always been a light sleeper. It helped him stay aware when danger was close by. Sometimes it would get annoying, waking up from the slightest creak in the ship. He often ignored whatever would wake him, not wanting to lose sleep over virtually nothing. 

That particular night, Shuichi found himself being brought to consciousness by what he swore, was the sound of someone moving throughout the ship. It couldn’t have been Kokichi, as their hands were still curled around each other and sound asleep. Shuichi waved it off as being mistaken, simply mishearing things. 

That was until he heard a floorboard creak from outside. The siren flinched, checking his surroundings. Despite being able to see perfectly fine in the dark, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He waved it off, again, as mishearing things.

The final straw had to be when he heard footsteps in the room. Shuichi opened his eyes wide, desperately trying to adjust to being awake. He saw a figure in the corner of his vision, tall and thin. He tried to react. Sing, attack, call for help, anything. He wasn’t fast enough. 

The siren felt the cold metal barrel of a gun shoved clumsily against his temple, making him yelp in pain and surprise. A soft _click_ echoed through the mostly-empty room, notifying that a bullet was cocked and loaded. “Shhh, don’t make a sound. That was very nice singing earlier. It’s such a shame you wouldn’t oblige to my request,” Amami purred, an empty, wicked smile dancing across his lips, “What was it that you said? _I’m back and I want what is mine?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I WAS going to end the fic with this exact scene:
> 
> [ The leader lowered his hand, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.
> 
> “I- I think I-” Shuichi sighed, gathering all his will to spit out the words he was so longing to say. “Ouma, I think I'm pregnant."
> 
> The world explodes, everyone dies, the end. #GetRickRolled ]
> 
> Thank me that I did NOT end the fic like that. I got close, VERY close, but I didn't
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr!  
> My tumblrs are [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> (main/fanart) and the other is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> (writing)


	10. I'm back and I want what is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least it felt like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, last chapter came quick. I'm grateful for everyone who read this, weather they liked it or not. The last chapter is here, and I worked very hard on it. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I won't keep you here for long, but do know this was the intended ending for this fic. From start to finish, this was meant to happen.

The pressure from the cold metal of the gun made Shuichi sick. He wanted to puke, to scream, to cry, to fight back, anything at all, but he was paralyzed by fear. It felt like he had been put on pause, watching in frozen horror as Amami grabbed Kokichi’s shoulder and gently shook him awake. “Ouma,” he began in a sing-song voice that made the other's blood curdle, “Ouma, wake up.”

Kokichi grumbled, shifting in his sleep, unaware of the situation they were in. Shuichi wished he would stay asleep and unaware, safe in his unconscious state. Sadly, his silent pleas were not granted. It took a second for Kokichi to get used to the lack of light, blinking rapidly. Once he realized who was in the room, his expression turned bitter and he spoke his words with mock caution. “Amami, why are you here?”

Amami faked a pout, a trick taught by the male before him. Shuichi wondered how close they were before Kokichi angered him. At least close enough to call each other by their first names, and close enough for Kokichi to lie about the other’s true nature. “What, you aren’t happy to see me? We were best friends just yesterday! No matter, I’m here to make an example out of you for the next person who happens to cross me,” he paused and smiled to himself, “Ouma, do you know what siren blood does to a person?”

When Kokichi only blinked in response, Amami sighed, disappointed in the others' reluctance. Shuichi already knew what he was going to say, he’s seen it first-hand many times over. There was a good reason sirens didn’t fall prey to the creatures around them, a reason that made anything and everything avoids them. 

“It slowly kills someone from the inside. Ingest about an ounce and it’ll be enough to kill several grown men. It shuts down the organs one at a time in a sluggish and excruciating death. Perfect to murder someone with. No outside wounds and the substance is too unknown to be traced. Where would I even get this? Certainly not from a mythical being. It’s not like it would matter though, as your body will soon lay on the ocean floor.”

Shuichi paled even more than he thought was possible. _That’s why he harvested my blood? To kill anyone who wrongs him?_ He thought to himself, feeling nauseous.

Kokichi scoffed, although his clenched fists betrayed his fear, “So? What are you going to do, force feed me the blood?”

Amami shook his head. “That would be a wasted effort. No, Ouma, I noticed you’ve gotten attached to your little toy. I’ll cut you a deal, choose between you or Saihara. Drink the blood and I’ll walk away, don’t and I’ll shoot him. Does that sound fair?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened and he whipped around to stare at the siren, fear on his face. Shuichi couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t wait around hoping Kokichi would make the right decision and save his own skin. Amami was likely to kill him after the other died of organ failure, then his efforts and life will be wasted. He needed to save himself, and Shuichi had to act fast.

He lunged towards Amami, hoping to get a solid grasp on him. He heard the shots before he felt them. Shuichi’s body tensed as the tank water became red with his blood. The pain in his arm and gut burned throughout his body, making him collapse against the side of the tank, the adrenaline soon dulling the deep pain. Kokichi yelled out, but he couldn’t understand what he was saying, too shocked to process the words.

Amami pointed the gun towards Kokichi, only adding tension into the room. “Take the blood, or I leave him to bleed out in the tank.”

With his other hand, Amami searched through his pockets to pull out a vial of the same liquid currently pouring out of Shuichi, thick and red. He held it up for both of them to see, making his stomach lurch. Kokichi looked to the siren, then to Amami and gulped. “I’m sorry,” he said, either to himself or Shuichi and put his hand out. 

The other smiled, feeling victorious. “Good. I’m glad you made the right choice.”

“ _No!_ ” Shuichi yelled, clutching the edge of his tank, turning his knuckles white.

“Promise you’ll get him to safety. You’ll make sure he lives. Promise me,” Kokichi croaked, hand trembling as he reached for the object.

“I promise.” The other placed the vial into the smaller hand, filling Shuichi with dread.

He uncapped the tube and pressed the glass to his lips. Kokichi paused, bracing himself for what was soon to happen. Squeezing his eye’s shut, he tipped his head back and drank slowly, the blood trickling into his system.

Shuichi was stunned silent, dread weaving in his chest. His eyes were glued to the other, waiting for a response. The response hit quickly as Kokichi doubled over, grasping at his throat. He coughed and wheezed, clutching the crate to balance himself. He quickly gained composure, though his expression was still pained and twitching. He smiled at Amami. “You’ll never get away with this. My crew will end you. You are going to die here with me.”

Amami tilted his head. “Oh am I? Surely they will hurt me after the mass amounts I’ve paid them. They agreed to leave the ship, they’re all partying it up on mine. Not a single one rejected my offer. I guess you aren’t such a tight-knit group after all.”

Any shred of hope either of them had of getting out of there, or at least getting vengeance, evaporated. Kokichi looked to the ground, tears spilling out of his eyes, a muted sob following. Seeing him cry hurt the siren more than the bullet wounds.

Amami raised the gun once again and pointed it at Shuichi. “I’m surprised you haven’t died yet. You lost a lot of blood. Is that a siren thing, or are you just stubborn? It doesn't matter, you know what they say, third time’s the charm.”

He shot again, hitting the siren square in the chest. Pain blasted through him, an unwilling grunt slipping through his gritted teeth. He knew Amami wouldn’t keep his promise, and the new hole proved it so. If Kokichi had given the siren away as he planned, they probably wouldn’t be where they were now. At least one of them would live fully. The tall man walked over to Shuichi’s tank and grabbed the side. “For extra measure,” He said before pushing the tank.

He couldn’t do anything but watch as the other tipped it over. It took a lot of effort, told from the strain in his body, but Shuichi soon came crashing down, glass and water sliding across the floor. He hit the ground and his body protested, thrashing and twitching, soon subsiding with the pain.

Amami looked down at the two, Kokichi sitting up against the crate, and Shuichi on the floor, bleeding out from bullet wounds and glass shards stuck in his skin. “If you want the job done, do it yourself,” He said, dusting his hands together, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have sirens to hunt.” He smirked, pleased with his work, turned on his heels, and left. 

Amami was at the door when he looked over his shoulder, directly at the siren laying on his stomach and the man watching in horror, the effects of his poison taking effect by now. “Oh, and Ouma? Eat dirt.”

Amami was gone, leaving the two in their graves. Beside him, Kokichi assisted himself and lay on the floor, looking the siren in the eyes. “Shuichi, I’ve come to a decision,” he said.

Shuichi was confused. “Decision?”

Kokichi reached out and placed his hand on the siren's jaw, running his thumb over his lower lip. “You can stay with me, forever. Under one condition.”

Shuichi’s heart swelled. _Is this some sort of joke? They’re on their deathbeds!_ He decided to play along, not having much left to lose besides whatever blood was left coursing through his veins. “Okay, what’s the condition?”

“Never leave me. Stay forever, and tell me you love me.”

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand, surprised the other wasn't writhing on the floor in front of him. He guessed he could’ve expected as much from a skilled liar and actor. “I love you.”

He sighed, satisfied. “I’m tired of Shuichi. Sing me to sleep, please.”

The siren choked on a sob, knowing what he meant. He could feel it too, getting closer and closer to death as time marched on, growing weaker.

He began singing, though his voice shook and his throat ached, forcing him to put more effort in. He may as well finish what he began.

_So don't try and fuck me about  
You're waste and you're on your way out, yes  
I'm starting to clock how you roll  
I'm tired and about to get cold_

Shuichi felt his voice grow weak, quivering with his lack of energy, and his singing becoming softer, fainter.

_I know I've been gone a long time, but  
I'm back and I want what is mine  
I know I've been gone a long time, but  
I'm back and I want what is mine_

_I know I've been gone… a long time, but...  
I'm back... and I want what is... mine  
I know... I've been gone... a long time, but...  
I'm back…_

Shuichi’s voice cracked and he coughed, his voice already raspy and closed up.

_and I want... what is mine_

At that point he gave out, it became too difficult to continue singing. The first signs of death setting in. Kokichi continued to stare at Shuichi as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. Maybe he was, as he was the last thing the other was likely to see. He smiled forcefully, as a ploy to offer comfort.

He couldn't help but drink the other in. Pale skin, and an empty smile. His eyes were crystalline clear and watery, tear trails glistening on his skin as he silently cried. Thin, dark hair stuck to his face from sweat while the rest tilted towards the sky in its usual impossible fashion. He was small as ever, petite and frail, but strong-willed and sly. He was pretty and dangerous, traits more often assigned to his kind than to humans. Shuichi could only wonder what the other thought of his dying face.

“Good night Shuichi, sleep well,” Kokichi wheezed before closing his eyes.

He wanted to scream and cry, but his body wouldn’t let him as it packed in for the drawing of the curtains. Kokichi’s hand went slack in his own, becoming cold and lifeless. The siren sensed he was soon to follow. He watched in pain as the life in the others' face drained away, leaving nothing but a hollow husk of the man he loved. Not a single lie would be spoken from Kokichi. He had been silenced for good.

He only wished Kokichi felt any shred of bliss before falling silent. He hoped he was content about his fate with Shuichi. He only dreamed he went out peacefully, at terms with the bitter situation they were in.

It felt unfair. What did he do to anger fate? It was one mistake, a silly one at that. He didn’t mean for this to happen. It was so unfair, it left a sour taste in his mouth, matched with copper flavored blood.

He closed his eyes, the light from his tail growing fainter as his body tried a last-ditch effort to keep going and conserve energy. Each shallow breath he drew was likely to be his last as it became more of a chore. 

A thought crossed his mind. He would never see his family or go home again, this time for sure. They thought he was dead, and now, they were right. He was dead, or very close to it at least. There was no miracle to be had. He was at the end of his road. He couldn’t tell if he was truly sorrowful of this outcome. His emotions were growing faint, and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

He tried so hard and failed. He might as well accept the inevitable. He had learned so much about humans, but one thing stuck out the most to him.

Humans were far more dangerous than sirens. They were ruthless and selfish, conquering the land and venturing where they don't belong. They took what they wanted without regard for others, and stepped on them to get what they wanted. They didn’t care about anyone but themselves, willing to ruin someone else without hesitation.

_The best part,_ Shuichi thought to himself, _was that no one got out of this benefited._ He found himself on the floor of his captors, ship, bleeding out next to the corpse of his lover. Kokichi was dead, Shuichi was dying, and Amami walked away with blood on his hands and nothing to show for it. Shuichi closed his eyes like Kokichi had done and felt himself slip away. He regretted everything, from getting too close to the surface to not stopping Amami when he had the chance. 

There was no winner. Everything was done in vain. 

_Dying felt good_ , Shuichi noted as his last breath escaped his lips. He felt a surge of emotion coarse through him, as his senses dropped out. He couldn’t see, hear, feel, nothing.   
Yet, he felt comfortable. He hoped Kokichi felt the same way he did in the current moment, weightless as his mind evaporated. 

He was comfortable next to Kokichi, or what was left of him. Maybe it was just Shuichi, but he was happy with this. He could stay forever with him. Not even death could separate them.

Shuichi died, the last strands of his thoughts snapping, leaving him empty on the floor. The curtains closed and the world caved in. At least he could say the darkness felt like home, next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curtains have closed and I take my final bow. That was the end, that was all. I do wish that none of you are particularly angry about it, as I put a lot of effort into it. I put the major character death x2 from the moment this fic was published, so please realize that I did not want to pull any punches.
> 
> You can thank Orange_dino_boi for suggesting that I write a major character death fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and thank you everyone for your kind words and support. If you didn't shed a tear during this fic, than I am an awful writer and should just give up while I'm ahead. (jk, never give up. Besides, I like writing too much to stop)
> 
> If you need emotional support for the stunt I just pulled you can chat to me on my tumblrs!  
> My main/ fanart is [acidclovers](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/)  
> My writing is [acidwrites](https://acidwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart:  
> [Big sexy fanart for all of my mermaid/siren designs so far](https://skittle-skittle.tumblr.com/post/624458120509423616/ok-so-i-drew-these-because-i-have-no-impulse)  
> [Shuichi Saihara](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/621295844222746624/this-drawing-was-just-me-struggling-over-the)  
> [Ch 1- caught (1)](https://acidclovers.tumblr.com/post/620871158975397888/art-for-another-yes-i-know-another-siren-fic)  
> [Ch 1- caught (2)](https://orange-dinosaury-boi.tumblr.com/post/620947812509728768/as-i-sit-here-i-wonder-how-the-hell-i-managed-to)  
> [End](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/529395141971148836/741510692108107897/6a0f0592c03a650eb857d1e7c130df377080c1fd.png)  
> Credits:  
> Writer- AcidClovers (Percy)


End file.
